brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Brickfilm Christmas
A Brickfilm Christmas is a community project brickfilm coordinated by Christof Muñoz, in association with Bricks in Motion.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQIgtimedgM A Brickfilm Christmas on YouTube] It takes the format of a television Christmas special, running for a full half-hour with commercial breaks. It includes animation from 20 different community members. It is the longest ever original community project brickfilm, and it is the first listed as being in official association with Bricks in Motion. In 2018, a spiritual successor to the project took place, the 25 Brickfilms of Christmas. Production On the 11th of September 2017, Christof Muñoz proposed his idea for a collaborative BiM half-hour Christmas special, and the concepts of brickfilmers telling their personal Christmas stories in the film as well as commercial breaks made up of short brickfilms.Collaborative BiM Half Hour Christmas Special thread An initial submission deadline of October 31 was mentioned, but main story submissions were accepted until November 28, after which Muñoz animated the framing device segments with the signature figures of the story contributors.Brickfilm Christmas Special Production Thread Kristóf Fekete-Kovács offered to provide original music and sound editing for these segments. Commercials continued to be accepted up until the release day. The film was released on December 17, being created in a shorter time compared to previous community projects.Release thread on Bricks in Motion Plot On Christmas Eve, all operations at BFC International Airport are halted due to snowy weather. A group of six brickfilmers find themselves grounded in the airport overnight, and they tell the stories of their favorite Christmas memories to help pass the time. Contributors of the seven main cast members, together in the airport]] *''A Brickfilm Christmas'' main story **Christof Muñoz - Writer, Director, Animator, Voice **Kristóf Fekete-Kovács - Sound, Original music, Voice **Henry "Dragon Brick Studios" Thomas - Voice **Chris Major - Voice **Josiah Skiles - Voice **Shelby Pritchard - Voice **Shawarma Studios - Voice **Angelica Ruiz - Voice **Ruth Muñoz - Voice (uncredited) **"MegRae" - Logo Features *''Disastrous'' **Josiah Skiles - Animator, Editor, Narrator **Keira Skiles - Additional voice **John Luke Skiles - Additional voice *''An Unusual Christmas Stroll'' **by Henry "Dragon Brick Studios" Thomas *''Riddles for the Gift'' **Kristóf Fekete-Kovács - Director, Composer **Máté Fekete-Kovács - Story, Youngest brother voice **Ambrus Fekete-Kovács - Story **Benedek Fekete-Kovács - Story, Eldest brother voice *''Christmas VHS'' **Christof Muñoz - Animator **Muñoz, Herres and Murdock families - Voices 's segment were filmed with the LEGO Studios camera.]] *''The Case of the Noseless Snowman'' **by Shelby Pritchard *''The Best Gift Ever'' **by Shawarma Studios *''Preemptive Christmas Tree'' **Chris Major - Writer, Animator, Voice **Tim M., Chase S., Oliver M., Harry M. and Julia M. as themselves Commercials *''You Should Be Driving A Portia'' **Robert "Feinstein Films" Santine - Animator, Music *''Walkomatic'' **Seán Willis - Animator, Voice **Brian Willis - Music, Voice *''Emotion Neutral No Specific Occasion Commercial'' **by Benjamin Ely *''John Buttocks and the Comanche Ninjas'' **Noah "Mosh5256" Woodard - Writer, Director, Animator **Greyson Courtney - Voices *''Brick Drink'' **by Silent Frames *''Noelica'' **Joe "NYAJ Frame-ations" - Animator, Writer (with family), Editor, Set design, Side effects voice actor **Andrew - Writer **Jude - Writer **Mike - Man voice actor *''A Christmas Dog'' **by William Osborne *''Bricktoria's Secret'' **Christof Muñoz - Animator, Music **Angelica Ruiz - All voices *''Soggy Fruitcake'' **by "Brick Block Animations" *''Bricks-A-Million'' **"Wammy" - Animator, Voice **"MegRae" - Voice *''Winter Warmers'' **"Brickman" - Writer, Animator **Aaron Soileau as Salesperson #1 and #2 **Scott Soileau as Customer *''Bricksiba Ready'' **Spencer Berglund - Animator **Hudson Railey as Santa **"Wammy" as Announcer *''Ogel Control Center Premium Vacation Resort'' **"Weasel Animations" - Animator **Chris Major - Voice *''The Awesome Weight Loss Program'' **Hudson "Yummy Burrito Studios" Ludy - Animator, Voice References Category:Brickfilms directed by Christof Muñoz Category:Community projects Category:Collaborative brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Brickfilms filmed in the United Kingdom Category:Brickfilms filmed in Ireland Category:Brickfilms filmed in Hungary Category:Brickfilms filmed in Switzerland Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms made with LEGO Studios Category:Christmas brickfilms